


The Waitress

by GiaStMileven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, alternative universe, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaStMileven/pseuds/GiaStMileven
Summary: It's a night of firsts for Mike Wheeler. First date, first time being stood up and love at first sight.





	The Waitress

There is soft music playing through the loud speakers of the little Italian as Mike walks up the four steps to the restaurant. White fairy lights twinkle from where they’ve been strung to the fake bushes and the whole effect looks  **_romantic_ ** . It’s perfect for a first date. 

Mike nervously brushes down the cotton material of his pale blue button down shirt, his hands are already clammy at the thought that he’s  **_really_ ** going to do this. 

It was all Dustin’s fault, getting him to sign up to an online dating site because apparently he was “a lonely guy on the wrong side of twenty and he needed to do something about it”. 

Feeling the pressure, Mike reluctantly signs up, speaking with a few women over the past month before taking the plunge to arrange this date. The little Italian restaurant where his best friend Will works as a second job to maintain his artistic lifestyle was a natural choice. 

Mike stares at the restaurant for a moment, exhaling a shaky breath and presses forward, pushing open the glass door and being immediately hit with the delicious smell of garlic and rich tomato sauce. 

He wasn’t necessarily **_nervous_** about meeting up with Max for their date, she was cool and they share similar interests. No, Mike was worrying about how the date would actually **_go_** _._

He has also been kind of awkward, it came with the territory of being a self confessed nerd and through many years of bullies trying to make him feel inferior. 

What if he ran out of things to say? Or he didn’t like what **_she_** was saying? What if when he saw her they realised they had zero chemistry and he had to sit through the whole date knowing it was a waste of time?

Mike sighs, taking a step towards the host’s stand as he repeatedly tells himself that he would never know if he didn’t at least **_try._ **

When his eyes flicker up to the host Mike’s lips curve into a relieved smile. Will is working tonight and as he stands giving a welcoming wave to his best friend, Mike knows he is going to be okay. 

“Sorry, we’re full,” Will says with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes.

Mike rolls his eyes playfully, “very funny,” he mumbles, secretly thankful that he has already booked a table and so can’t fall for Will’s joke. 

“She’s not here yet,” Will says as he goes back to his professional self, picking up two menus and usering Mike to follow him. 

“That’s okay,” he replies as they weave carefully between the tables. “I’m a little early anyway.” 

The restaurant is warm, cosy and romantic with low lighting giving off a soft almost red glow, while a tea light candle flickers from every table, as well as a single stemmed red rose stood proudly in a narrow vase. 

Mike follows Will to a table for two placed snugly in a corner, and he breathes a sigh of relief knowing that they will have a bit of privacy. At least the whole world isn’t going to have to watch his attempts of wooing someone. 

Mike takes his seat, watching as Will places the two menus on the table before he straightens up and steps back from the table, his manner changes from best friend back to host. “Your waitress for the night will be with you shortly if you would like a drink before your date gets here.” 

A flicker of a teasing grin appears on Will’s face as he whispers, “oh, and yes before you ask, you can use my discount.” 

“Thank you,” Mike laughs. “I knew there was a reason I chose this restaurant.” 

“Cheap skate,” Will mutters with teasing sarcasm, both of the boys chuckle before they part ways.  

Mike picks up the drinks menu, his dark amber eyes scouring the list with interest. Usually when he’s out with friends he would drink beer. Plain and simple. But something about the allure of Italian wine is calling to him. 

He is just deciding on which one to go for when he feels a presence next to the table. Mike looks up eagerly, expecting to see Max in the flesh, but instead it’s just the waitress. 

Only, she isn’t **_just_ ** the waitress. 

The first thing Mike notices is her eyes. They are golden brown, captivating spheres of hazel that make his heart suddenly race. His gaze then dances over her face, taking in light brown curls tied up in some kind of hair clip, smooth sun kissed skin, delicate cheekbones and pink soft looking lips.

Mike gulps as he tries to bring some much needed moisture to his suddenly dry throat, but it was no use. He is  **_completely_ ** entranced by this beautiful woman. 

When she then gives him a warm smile that seems to reach her eyes making them sparkle, Mike just  **_knows_ ** he has fallen in love.

She is looking at him too. Her hazel eyes widening slightly in captivation as they sweep over his features, down his clothes and then meet his gaze once more. 

She takes a sharp exhale and smiles again, clutching onto her small paper pad. “Hi there, I’m El and I will be your waitress for tonight. Would you like a drink while you wait for your guest?”

If Mike is being perfectly honest, he has completely forgotten he even  **_has_ ** a date. His eyes shoot to the empty chair and then back to El.  **_Wow_ ** , what a beautiful name. 

“Erm,” Mike coughs out, wanting to kick himself for sounding so unintelligent. He grabs the drinks menu again and quickly says, “the house red please.” 

El nods and smiles softly, “I’ll bring it straight over sir.” 

Mike watches her walk away, his lips slightly part in awe and his brain malfunctions as he tries to process the idea of a woman like her existing.

He continues to stare at her unconsciously as she goes to the bar, tells the bartender Mike’s order and stands patiently, her hands flat against the dark wood surface while she waits for the glass. She hesitates and looks over her shoulder, immediately catching Mike’s eye.

His cheeks blush furiously as he quickly averts his gaze, worrying he is now going to look like some kind of pervert for staring at her in the first place. 

Mike keeps his eyes on the white tablecloth until El returns with his wine. “Here you go sir,” she says sweetly, her words like honey, so pure and warm. 

“T-Thank you,” Mike croaks, swallowing nervously as his fingers twitch against the white tablecloth. They continue to look at each other, a moment too long really before El gives him a fleeting smile and wanders off to another table. 

Mike is so wrapped up in watching her with fascination that he barely even notices that an hour has passed. 

It isn’t until El comes over to see if he wants another glass of wine does Mike finally startle and stare at the empty seat. He looks quickly at his watch and then checks his phone, expecting to see some kind of update from Max. But there is nothing. 

“I think I’ve been stood up,” Mike says to himself with a perplexed expression. He’s never been stood up before, but then again, you have to actually  **_date_ ** to be stood up in the first place.  

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Mike jumps not realising that El is still standing by his table, her eyes genuinely remorseful. He can only hope she doesn’t feel sorry for him. He’s not sure if he can cope with being pitied by the woman he’s  **_positive_ ** he’s in love with. 

“Oh um, that’s okay,” he says with a shy smile, running a hand through his wild hair. El’s eyes seem to watch the path of his fingers and he feels his heart start to race all over again.

“I shouldn’t have even expected her to come,” Mike adds, his smile quickly turns deflated. He wasn’t necessarily upset because he has feelings for Max or anything. It was the fact that he didn’t see this coming despite the years of being last place. Years of being too nerdy for girls in school to want to date or go to prom with.

“Why shouldn’t you have expected her to come?” El asks, her eyebrows lower in confusion as she continues to stand by his table, her presence makes goosebumps rise on Mike’s arms and as he looks at her, his throat is becoming increasingly dry. 

Mike doesn’t need to contemplate El’s question before he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. “Just look at me, I’m not exactly  **_dating_ ** material.” 

“I disagree,” El says in a breath, surprising not only herself but Mike too. A matching blush rising to their cheeks as El quickly averts her eyes. “I um...I just mean, you seem like a very nice man and I...I don’t think you should  **_expect_ ** to be stood up.” 

Mike heart races, the heavy pound so violent he thinks it might burst right out of his chest. He can’t think of what to say, all he can do is stare at El as she leans from one leg to the other. 

“Um...I best go and see if the bartender needs me,” she says quite suddenly, clearing her throat as she darts her eyes away from Mike and his table, the warmth coming off her almost tangible.

Mike can’t help but feel in awe of her and completely confused all at once. Was she feeling even an inch of the connection that he could feel pulsing through his veins? He tries to swallow the lump in his throat as he watches El at the bar, her cheeks still red as she clumsily cleans the glasses that Mike was positive were already sparkling. 

  
He lowers his head and sighs. He should just leave. Max has stood him up, it’s not like he’s going to eat here  **_alone_ ** . But as Mike hesitantly lifts his head to watch El once more, he can’t stop the pounding of his heart as he wonders if maybe,  **_just maybe_ ** there is a very important reason to stay a little bit longer... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very first story :) I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know if you want more!


End file.
